The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to workflow handling within a multi-tenant cloud environment. Cloud orchestration involves the end-to-end automation and coordination of multiple processes to deliver a desired service to its clients. The orchestration combines multiple tasks into workflows and ensures the performance of each of the tasks in a definite order with relation to one another, within a workflow.
Workflow engines allow a tenant to define a workflow process model and execute instances of the model to generate tasks. A process model consists of a series of tasks and events from the start of the process to its various possible termination points. The tasks could be assigned to a user or a group of users and also flagged with a due date or start date. Additionally, some workflow engines provide a mechanism to share runtime state between tasks involved in that process instance.